The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to discontinuous reception (DRX) procedures with enhanced component carriers (eCCs). Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, a UE may communicate with a base station using multiple component carriers in a carrier aggregation (CA) configuration. One or more of the component carriers may be configured with a transmission time interval (TTI) that is different from the TTI of the primary cell (PCell). Using component carriers with different TTI lengths may interfere with operation in DRX mode, which may result in inefficient power usage.